the Beatles in the Bahamas
by Celestearts
Summary: The Beatles are going on holiday in the Bahamas. George can't shake this strange feeling. what will happen? Please Review! (Beatles fanfic. 1965 Beatles)
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks in advance for reading my story! This is my first Beatles fanfic, so let me know if you have any ideas! 12-6-12 Ok I have to say Chapter three is my Favorite! So please read that one! Thanks!**

**Please review! **

**Celeste**

* * *

It had been a hard day's night. Literally, we had been going non stop touring America for the past few months. We were all glad when Brian told us we could go on holiday.

"But where can we go?" Paul asked when Brian mentioned it.

'Why not somewhere exotic?" He suggested. With a flourish of his hand.

"Yeah someplace with nice scenery," Ringo said.

"How about the alps? I always have favored Swedish birds." John said offhand.

"No you don't John Lennon!" Brian said. Jumping up. "No girls. This is for relaxation. You can't forget your image."

I rolled my eyes. He was pulling every excuse in the book.

"I don't know." Ringo said. "A date might be very relaxing." He leaned back in his chair.

"Not with you it wouldn't" john mocked.

He shoved Ringo's chair out from under him and he fell on the ground. I looked back at Brian and Paul, stifling a laugh.

"Well I don't want to be out in the freezing cold." I stated.

Skiing wasn't my idea of fun.

"George is right. How about someplace warmer?" Paul asked.

"The Bahamas?" I said.

"No." John said.

Ringo's head popped up.

"But I'd like to there." Ringo said disappointed.

"We're not going there!"

"But..."

"Never you mind!" John mocked. Standing and shaking his finger.

"The Bahamas is fine with me Johnny." I said, standing up for Ringo.

"Yeah they're supposed to be real gear." Paul agreed.

"It's settled then." Brian said. "Off to the Bahamas!"

Then he busied about making arrangements. We didn't really pay that Much attention after that.

"Let Brian do as he likes." Paul said.

"Just as long as we get a holiday." John mumbled.

After those last two weeks of touring we were finally heading out. I gazed out over the endless seeming ocean. Thinking of what awaited us. I felt myself beginning to fall asleep when suddenly.

"Worked ya to hard, aye George?" John joked around.

His voice broke me away from my gaze out the window. I looked at John, he was walking up a down the center aisle. John was often restless in airplanes.

"'Ow much longer will it be 'till we get off this bloody plane?" He asked no one in particular.

Ringo was snoozing. He was exhausted from the heavy tour schedule. And Paul had his nose pressed in his notebook, working on a song. John plopped back down in his seat and started fiddling with the lunch rack.

"Really Paulie, can't you quit working for now. We're supposed to be on holiday." John complained.

"We haven't made it to the Bahamas yet. Besides it helps me headache." Paul snapped back.

He was really on edge. This vacation would do everyone good. I glanced back out the window and could see the islands coming into view.

"Look John! It's -"

Before I could finish John had shoved me and Ringo out of our row to get a look out the window. Ringo awoke with a start.

"What 'appened? Did the engines fail?" He asked quickly jumping up.

"No. Johnny is just getting anncy." I said standing and brushing meself off.

"What is it George?" Paul said glancing up from his notebook.

"I saw -"

"Look at the islands!" John yelled in my stead. "Cant be more than twenty minutes now!"

I rolled my eyes. Paul set down his work and crossed over to stand beside John.

"Wow. What a view." Paul said taking it all in.

"I can't wait to lie out in the sun!" Ringo piped up, jumping on John's back to get a view out the window.

As John and Ringo broke into a scuffle on the floor I joined Paul at the window.

"Do you really think we will be able to relax Paul?" I asked.

"Of course, Brian's got it all planned out so none of the fans will know." He said.

His gaze turned to rest at Ringo who was sitting atop John. We both started chuckling.

"I'll get you rings!" John yelled flipping over pinning Ringo down.

"I give up! I give up!" Ringo said in between fits of laughter.

John stood and pulled him up. I looked back at the island. Something was bothering me. Then the pilot came on over the intercom.

"All passengers please prepare for landing."

Paul shoved John into his seat and I sat back down next to Ringo. He smiled, excited like, but saw something was bothering me

"Don't worry it I'll be great Geo." Ringo said.

I buckled my seatbelt. John squirmed anticipating the landing. I knew I had no need to worry. We had been through hundreds of Airports through thousands of cities. This was all old hat. But I couldn't shake this strange feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Update; I have been trying to edit this and remove typos. I have switched it around a little, so this chapter is kinda short but the next one is really long with the new stuff added. Enjoy and please review! I really appreciate it! **

**Celeste**

* * *

After the plane touched down, we grabbed our stuff and proceeded into the small airport of Bimini. It may have been small but I felt like John was trying to get us lost the way he wandered about. As I looked around for the luggage claim I spied Brian. He had flown in ahead of us to prepare the house we were staying in.

"Oy over here boys." He beckoned to us.

We rushed over.

"Hey, Brian." Paul said. "Have you seen the bags?"

"Yes boys, I had them put in the car."

"Well let's get a move on then." Ringo said excited.

"Where'd John go?" I asked realizing he wasn't next to me anymore.

"What?!" Paul said looking around frantically.

"'Ere George." Ringo pointed to where John was riding the luggage carousal.

"Lennon off that right now! I've got a car waiting!" Brian shouted losing his temper.

"You're a swine." John mocked.

"Come on you lot." I said and started heading toward the door.

Paul grabbed John's bag and lobbed it at him.

"Come on John." Paul said as the bag hit Johns arm.

"Yes mum." John teased running out the door to the car.

"Cheeky git." Paul mumbled.

I waited for Paul to grab his bags then followed him out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter! Some of it has been moved around from the second chapter but most of it is new! you may want to go back and reread the second chapter** **because of the changes. Enjoy! Please R&R!**

**Celeste**

* * *

Outside everywhere you looked there were palm trees. I looked out towards the sea. The smell of fish drifted over from the pier.

"Come on George I want to get to the house." Ringo said sticking his head out of the car window. I piled in behind him and John, while Paul took the drivers seat.

"Now listen boys." Brian said. "I've got to head back to the main land to work out some business. Please promise me you won't do anything rash. Especially you John!"

John gave him an innocent puppy face. "You can't be talking about me." Paul snickered.

" Don't worry." Ringo promised "if John acts out I'll take me drumsticks to 'im." "Fine, I'll see you boys in a week then." "Oh and here are the directions to the house George." He said handing me a bundle of papers.

Paul started the car and we were off. The island seemed long and thin. We were riding down a single road in between marsh lands. John leaned forward sticking his head up front.

"So where is this house?" He asked finally acting serious.

"That's a good question." Paul pulled over. I dug through the papers for a map.

"I hope it's not too far out or it it'll be dark before we get there." Ringo said glancing at his watch.

I was starting to get frustrated. Why did Brian give us all this stuff?

"Oy here we go." I said pulling it out and handing it to Paul.

"Ok it seems like we are staying at a house in town. Port Royale?"

He continued looking at the map for a second before throwing it back at me. John climbed through to the front and Paul started the car back up. We followed the long road for what seemed like ages. When finally we saw some houses and turned off on a side road.

"I think this is the right place." Paul said.

Ringo jumped out of the car, we soon followed after. He tried the front door and it opened.

"How hospitable." Ringo remarked.

I exchanged curious glances with Paul. Why was the door unlocked? Brian hadn't said anything about it, and John was holding the key to unlock it. Paul just shrugged his shoulders and followed Ringo inside.

The walls were covered in old, ripped wall paper, and it reeked of a foul stench.

"This is place is filthy!" John exclaimed. "What did Brian send us here to do? Become housewives?"

Ringo had ventured into the living room. "This place is like a bloomin' haunted house!"

Ringo walked up to the couch and plopped down, old springs groaned and the couch collapsed underneath him. His eyes were wide.

"Looks likes Ringo is sleeping on the couch!" John said.

I pulled Ringo up from the pile of dust and fabric. He attempted to brush himself off to no avail.

"I don't know fellas." Paul said. "Maybe with a little care we could clean it up." Paul was used to doing house work after 'is mum died.

"I think we would be better just to take a wrecking ball to the place." John said.

I had to admit it seemed pretty hopeless.

"Why did Brian even rent this place?" I asked. "I thought he flew in early just to make sure it was ready?"

"He's right ya know." Ringo said.

Paul nodded. "You have a point. I'll go get those papers out of the car. Maybe that can clear things up."

As Paul walked back outside, John started for the kitchen.

"Where you headed?" I asked.

"To see what kinds food Brian's put in this place."

He disappeared through the door. I looked at Ringo then back at the door.

"Do you think we should follow 'I'm?" I asked.

Ringo looked back at where John had disappeared. "I am a might bit hungry."

We walked forward and both tried to go through the door at the same time.

"Gee watch it!" "Aye come on!"

I finally shoved Ringo through and followed him in. When I came through the door the already strong smell was even worse. John was standing holding his nose with one hand and a fish in the other. He motioned to the fridge.

"The 'hole thing is filled with rotten, old, grotty fish!"

Ringo was holding his large nose as well. John looked livid.

"When I get me hands on Brian!" He stormed about muttering profanities while throwing fish out the window.

Ringo gently sat down in the only chair in the room, careful in case it too should break. I looked around the kitchen. The sink was filled with dirty dishes. The floor was covered in dirt and leaves, and something that looked suspiciously like bones.

"Why would Brian send us to this dump?" Ringo said, pointing out my observations.

John had finished tossing all the fish out. "'Cause he is off 'is rocker." John said.

Paul had reentered the kitchen holding the stack of papers.

"I think this is the wrong house." He said sheepishly.

We all stared at him.

"Let me see those!" John said ripping the papers from his hand.

"See it says 130, not 180." John pointed out.

"Yeah." Paul looked very embarrassed.

Suddenly I heard a creaking coming from the other room. We all went quiet and stared at the door. Suddenly the air was filled with shouting and curses.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY COUCH!?"

We all stared at Ringo who had gone white as a sheet.

"Get out quick!" John shouted.

We all ran for the back door. In the rush Paul didn't see a stray fish on the floor. He slipped and fell with a thud.

"Dammit!" I scrambled to help Paul up.

"WHO'S IN THERE!?"

I got Paul up and we ran out the door. John reached the car first and started it. Ringo dived in. I turned around and saw a tall black haired man chasing me.

"YOU HOODLEMS!"

John pulled out as I grabbed the car and jumped in. Paul sudden realized who was driving.

"John you don't how to drive!" Paul's face was one of panic.

"Don't worry macca. I got it under control."

He gunned the engine and we flew forward. John had forgotten to put it in reverse! The old man continued yelling and running toward us.

"Stop the car John!" Paul shouted.

John started hitting random buttons.

"No Johnny! The brake! The brake!"

I looked around for the man hoping John hadnt hit him, but he had disappeared back into the house.

"John turn around!" Ringo shouted.

We were headed straight for the house! Paul ducked down, I closed my eyes. If the man was mad about his couch, what would happen when John drove through the house! CRASH!

"Bloody hell!" John shouted as we plowed through the front door, finally stopping.

"Move over! Now!" Paul shouted. His face was full of terror.

John smiled weakly. Paul took over and put the car in reverse, backing out cautiously. Where the man's front door used to be there now was a gaping hole.

"(Exclamation) John!" Ringo said.

Paul had backed out onto the street. "Do you think we should see if 'es ok?"

My eyes went wide. "Are you mad we just crashed through his 'ouse!"

I gestured to the hole. Paul looked down and nodded.

"Well at least he's not chasing us anymore'." John grinned.

No sooner were the words out of his mouth than I heard a gun shot. I looked at John; he had obviously decided to shut up. The man came running out of the hole wielding a shot gun.

"I'll get you! You *bastards*!" And he started firing off shots like mad.

"Drive Paul! Drive!" I said as I saw a bullet just miss us.

He flew down the road. Paul usually drove fast but this was insane! He had his knuckles clamped hard on the steering wheel. We had reached the beach and were coming up on the pier.

"Slow down Paul we don't want to go in the ocean." Ringo said trying to calm him down.

He slowed and pulled over to the side of the road.

"Have we lost 'I'm?" John said turning to look out the back window.

Paul looked like he was about to have a heart attack. He was looking straight ahead and his hands were still glued to the steering wheel.

"You want me to drive Paulie?" I asked.

That seemed to bring him to his senses.

"Yeah that might be best."

I climbed out and walked around to the driver's side and helped him out. He still seemed in a state of shock.

"Shove up Ringo." I said settling Paul in the back seat.

I walked back to the front and climbed in the driver's seat. Hoping we could make it to the house in one piece.

* * *

**Thank you for reading more is coming soon! I am going to try to keep updating it every other day so watch for it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! Here is chapter four! I added something to the previous chapter. as some say " a gun that will go off before the end of the story." it will be ok if you don't go back and pick it up. but i wanted to let you know.

* * *

With John reading the map this time, we made it to the house just as the sun was going down. I pulled into the drive.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" I asked John.

He looked up from the papers."Yes I think this is the right one."

He started trying to fold up the map, but he became frustrated quickly and threw it on the floor. I would have to fix that later. Ringo squirmed in his seat. No one seemed eager to investigate the home after the last one.

"Well are we gonna sit here all night?" John asked.

He jumped out of the car and strode toward the door. When he realized no one was following him he turned around and called out.

"Come on you lot!" He stood tapping his foot.  
We slow got out of the car. With Ringo practically being dragged out of it. As we got to John he held out his hands. He was holding the key Brian had given him. We all looked at the door anxiously. John stepped up and started to turn the lock.

"Here goes nothing." He said.

He twisted the key and turned the door knob. The door opened and we stepped inside. We were in a small hallway with doors on either side. The hallway led into a large den with windows looking out over the ocean. The sunset was magnificent. This house was quite the opposite of the one accidentally went to. This one was filled with fine furniture, including a couch which Ringo avoided. The walls were painted light blue like the ocean.

"This is more like it!" John said as he walked around the room.

He walked back into the hall and opened one of the doors. I followed him in. There were two twin beds and another door leading to a small bath. I collapsed on one of the beds. So far this vacation had been anything from restful, and it was taking its toll. I heard Ringo walk in.

"Hey, can we see about some food?" My stomach grumbled. The last time I had eaten anything was on the plane.

"Yeah I'm starved." I said getting up and following Ringo back through the den through another door into the kitchen.  
Paul was sitting at the table and John was atop the counter.

"Brian left us this note." Paul said handing me a piece of paper.

It read;

_'ello boys! Hope you enjoy the house. I filled the fridge with some fish you can grill; I know you boys love seafood. If nothing I there suits your fancy, you can go into town pick up some things. I spoke with the owner of the shop and let him know you might be in. Have a nice holiday and watch yourselves! Brian_

"If that swine expects me to eat fish!" John said waving his hands.

"It's not Brian's fault some loony man keeps rotten fish in his house." I said.

"What else is in there Ringo?" Paul asked changing the subject. You could tell he was still shaken up. Ringo opened the fridge and looked inside.

"Fruit." He said.

"That's it?" I said. Really Brian?

John looked at me in disgust. "So that swine sends us away for a week and leaves us with that!?" John stormed about. "What about that shop?" He asked.

"Well I don't feel like going out tonight Johnny." Ringo said.

I had to agree, we all looked rough. We didn't even know if the shop was still open. I looked at Ringo. He had pulled out some apples, but was waiting for John's reaction. John looked mad, but he wasn't going to argue with Paul.

He sighed "I guess we'll make do."

**_Meanwhile_**

The man couldn't believe that those hoodlums had come trespassing into his house. He walked over to the ruins of the couch. At least they hadn't found the entrance to his lair. He shoved the pile of cloth and springs out of the way. In the floorboards there was a hidden trapdoor. He pulled the o-ring and lifted it open. He followed the long winding staircase into a room filled with bottles of potions, books of spells, and other dark items.

"I must find out where they are hiding." His voice was icy. He ran his fingers through his dark hair, then along the spine of a book. He yanked it off the shelf. It was covered in dust like everything else in the house. He set it down and opened it to a dirty, well-worn page. After looking the page over he started grabbing bottles and beakers off of shelves and out of drawers, until he was stirring a sickly green colored mixture. When he finally seemed satisfied he waved his hands over the caldron and muttered

"Shoobum, Shoobum, Shoobum, shoo." The mixture began to swirl and smoke. Then the surface began to show an image of four mop-topped men sitting around a dinner table.

The man scoffed in anger. This showed him nothing recognizable! he would have to try again later. He stormed over to the empty fire place frustrated. Since there was nothing more he could do towards that, He decided to take care of the hole. He climbed back up the staircase, through the trap door and out to the hole.

"Those maniacs with there car!" He said with a huff. He looked around to make sure no one was out. Then he pulled his wand out of his sleeve. By now the sun had completely set. He was a creature of darkness and could only use his magic by night. He commanded the boards back together, his voice slippery as oil, until the hole was no more. He grinned maliciously. Now all he had to do was find those men and retrieve what they took from him.

With his work done, he retired to his kitchen. When he entered he saw a fish on the floor. "No! They couldn't have?!" His voice wavering. He ripped open the fridge.


	5. Chapter 5

After our dinner of fruit salad. I went back into the bedroom. Although I was exhausted, I decided to take a quick shower hoping I would sleep better. When I got out Ringo was in one of the beds, already asleep. I layed down in the other bed. Everything that happened today sceptically replaying through my mind. That guy seemed really mad about his house. I shivered, if he was mad enough to shoot at us there was no knowing what he would do. I tried to shake those thoughts and fall asleep. But I couldn't. Everytime I thought about it I came up with worse and worse things that could happen. Until I finally passed out from pure exhaustion.

"Wakey, wakey, wittle Georgie!" I opened my eyes just as John threw a pillow at my face. He snickered as it hit me with a plop. I looked at Ringo's bed, he was already up. I must have slept real late. I grabbed the pillow and longed it back at John. He moved out of the way, in front of the dresser. He stopped, something catching his eye. I climbed out bed crossing over to him.

"Don't mess with my things John." I said putting on my watch. It was already noon. John who continued to mess about grabbed the black coin, from where I had left it the night before. He held it up to the light examining it. The coin sparkled in the light.

" aye boy where did you get this?" Holding it out. I snatched it out of his hand, setting it back on the dresser, and grabbed my comb.

"I think Paul dropped it." I said as I began combing my hair.

"And what is that?" Paul said walking in the room.

" 'es found some trinket of yours." John said sitting down on the bed.

"Can I see?" Paul asked.

"'Course you can it's yours isn't it?" I tossed it too him. He look flustered.

"I don't what this, but sure isn't mine." It glittered in the air as he tossed it back.

I pulled on a shirt and began buttoning it. "What do you mean? 'it's not yours?' I picked it up after you fell in that mad man's house."

"If you can even call that a house." John mumbled. He stood up and went to the door.

" aye Ringo! Come 'ere!" He shouted out.

Ringo walked in holding a bowl. "I found a box o' cereal in the cupboard." He said in between crunches. I rolled my eyes.

"Is that yours Ringo?" John pointed to the coin.

"No." Ringo said plainly. Then continued with his cereal.

"Well where did it come from then?" Paul asked.

I picked it up and looked at it closely. It didn't really even look like a coin. When I moved it around in the light it shimmered. Suddenly through the shimmering I saw a what looked like an eye, then a big nose. I jumped when it blinked at me.

"aaahhh!" I shouted dropping it on the floor.

"What is it?" Paul asked concerned.

"I thought I saw an eye in it!" I shouted.

"Are you sure it wasn't you reflection, son?" John asked jokingly.

"No it was blue, like Ringo's eyes." I couldn't understand it. How could it blink at me?

Paul had picked it up and was looking at it closely. "That's odd." He said flipping it over and looking at the other side.

"Do you see the eye?" I asked, hoping I wasn't losing it.

"No, in fact I don't see any reflection at all." He held it up to the light, it didn't shine anymore, it was just dull and black.

He set it down on the floor.

"Ya know," Ringo said. "It almost looks like a hole." I looked down, Ringo was right. I picked it up, not wanting to lose it, and stuck it in my pocket.

"Come on," I said walking to the door. "Let's eat and go into town maybe we can find out what it is."


	6. Chapter 6

Here is chapter Six! Thanks to **Shortyblackwell1** for the idea about the Hole! and to Tee-bone for the pamphlet info!

* * *

We went to town to do some exploring and pick up some food more to John's liking. Port Royale was a small little spot right before you reached the pier. Cobblestones made up the roads and walkways. It was bustling with activity, little souvenir shops, scuba tours, restaurants and bars. We came to the convenience store Brian told us about. Paul explained to the owner while John and Ringo gathered food and rang it up at the counter. My attention drifted over to a brochure rack. I saw one for Ernest Hemingway and picked it up. John loved to read, though not always keen to admit it, and Hemingway was one of his favorite authors. I flipped through, scanning the information, when a photo caught my eye. It showed a fish mounted on a plaque with intricate wood work around the edges.  
I read the article on the next page;

_This type of fish was once thought to be sacred by the natives that lived on the island when Ponce de Leon first came to the Americas. They would build a special alter to the gods, and placed The fish, along with six stones, on the altar at full moon to ask the god's favour. Many years ago earnest Hemingway caught one of the legendary fish, and when he was stuffing it he found what is believed to be one of the sacred stones in it's mouth. It was mounted along with the fish until it was stolen._

I pulled the black thing out of my pocket, the spot in the carving looked the same size and shape as it.

Paul walked over and touched my shoulder. "Ready mate?"

I shoved the pamphlet into his hand. "Look at this!"

"Yeah Ernest Hemingway, so what?" He said puzzled.

"Look at the fish plaque, that spot looks just like the coin!" I held it up to the picture.

"You're right." He said looking closer. John and Ringo came over carrying bags, and looked at us curiously.

Paul started explaining. "John, George thinks he found out where that black thing came from." He said and showed him the picture.

"Well lets head out then and see!" John said excitedly.

We hurried out to the car and stuffed the bags in the trunk.

* * *

**As they exited the building a man with a dark hood appeared from behind the aisle. He lowered his hood to reveal dark hair. **

**"So that is where they are going." His voice cool. He chuckled evilly and followed them out the door.**

* * *

Paul started driving north out of town. The house was on the north island, which meant taking a ferry across the marsh. As we pulled in, a few cars and pedestrians boarded the ferry. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a black sedan pull up. I got a Erie feeling. I tried to get a look at the driver but he windows were to heavily tinted. I turned my attention back to our car. Paul was reading through the rest of the pamphlet, John had his feet propped up on the dash, and Ringo was patting his hands to a beat. Drummers never seemed to stop. I sighed wondering about the car behind us, I had this feeling last time.  
Paul back at me over the top of the pamphlet.

"Ok Georgie?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, it's nothin'." I said brushing it off. "Anything gear?" I motioned to the pamphlet.

"Well, There are lots of legends and such about this place." Paul commented.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well," he started. "There is a place up ahead, some underwater rock formation, that people think is the road to Atlantis." He explained.

"Really?" Ringo asked. "I thought Atlantis was out in the middle of the ocean somewhere." Ringo pointed out.

"Well I guess we can see for ourselves." Paul said looking back at it.

Finally the ferry began to reach the other side. I hoped we were looking at the right place, and that we could find where "The Hole" as Ringo called it, came from.


	7. Chapter 7

We sped down the road, leaving the ferry far behind us. When we pulled into the drive leading to house. I turned the "hole" over in my hand.

"So what do we do when we get there?" I asked. "They will be suspicious if we show them the hole." I was worried they would want to know where we got it, but part of me didn't want to lose it. It seemed special, magical almost.

"We'll worry about that later." Paul said, parking the car. John turned around to face me.

"I'll tell ya." He instructed. "You don't have to go parading around with it." He looked around dramatically. "They don't even need to know we're there" He said in a whisper.

I looked at John, he had a point, but sometimes John's plans didn't work out in the long run. Ringo opened the door and I followed him out of the car. The four of us walked up to the building. A sign was on the door, _closed_.

"Awe shucks." Ringo kicked the ground. Paul started to walk away, But John went and peered in the window.

"Look! It's right there!" His eyes shined, as he pointed in the window. We all crowded around the window looking in. It was so close! I held up the hole and it looked like it belonged there.

I sighed. John backed away and started walking around the house. Paul noticed.

"Johnny?" He asked suspiciously. John kept walking.

"Look, if we can just get in, the thing is right 'ere." He pointed up to the second story, where an open window sat. He started climbing up the side. Paul looked at me and then followed John. I hurried after them scaling the walls.

"Here we are, breaking into another house!" Ringo shouted, And began to pout.

I reached the window and climbed in. "You coming Ringo?" I asked.

He just looked at me.

"Fine." I said. John and Paul had already gone into the other room.

"Come on George!" John yelled.

I ran into the next room. They were standing by the plaque.

"What are you waiting for?" John said.

I pulled the hole out of my pocket, and held it up to the fish.

"It looks like it will fit George, give it a try!" Paul said excitedly.

**Meanwhile from Ringo's POV**

I couldn't believe it, them going on into that place. I stood there waiting for them to come back out. I looked at my watch, They were taking a really long time. I sighed and walked over to the house. What was I doing? I began climbing the wall. Trying to hurry, my foot slipped and I almost fell. But I grabbed the window ledge and pulled myself in. I could hear scuffling, and light was spilling in from the other room, "oy look out!" Paul yelled. I ran into the other room, ready to help my mates, But was blinded by a huge flash.

* * *

Ooh suspense! Don't worry I am working on the next chapter as we speak, so I should have it up if not tonight, tomorrow morning!

Celeste


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! Sorry It took me so long to update when i said I would have it done. My sister has been using the computer. but anyway here it is! It goes back to George's POV. Please review! Thanks! Celeste

* * *

I reached out to stick the hole in the plaque. as my hand neared it, I could feel it being pulled toward the fish. This must be right! it finally leaped from my hand and snapped into place. suddenly light began pouring from the hole, blinding white light. I heard a high pitched ringing that hurt my ears.

"What is going on!" John yelled covering his ears.

I stood there hypnotized like a deer in the headlights. The light was growing stronger, the noise became louder, but i couldn't move. John and Paul had taken refuge behind a table across the room.

"Why are you just standing there George?" Paul shouted.

"It looks like it is gonna blow!" John joined in. He looked pained by the noise.

Finally I snapped out of it and started trying to pull it out of the plaque, but it was no use. "It wont budge!" I said as I continued to struggle with it.

"Forget it then George! Let's get out of here!" John made a dash for the other door. As Paul went to follow the noise became so it was unbearable. I still struggled with the hole hoping it would come out and all this would end.

"Oy look out!" Paul yelled. He slammed into me and knocked me to the floor. I tried to sit up and as I did someone busted into the room.

"Whas' going on..." _**FLASH**_I briefly saw Ringo before he was enveloped by a blinding white flash. I shielded my eyes from the light, when I looked back he was gone.

It had all stopped. the light, the flashing, the high-pitched noises, all of it. I stood up and pulled Paul to his feet. His eyes were wide with shock.

"Where's Ringo? Didn't he come in right before the flash?" he asked.

"Yeah I thought I saw him too." I scratched my head. "Aye Rings?!" I shouted into the other room.

I heard a muffled sound in reply. I looked around but didn't see him anywhere. Paul crossed to the window, opened it and stuck is head out. John was standing back outside it, but Ringo wasn't to be seen.

"John is Ringo out there with you?" Paul asked hopefully.

" No macca, 'aven't seen the little blighter since we left him out here. Do you think he followed us in perchance?" John suggested.

"No he's not up here either!" Paul said worried.

_"Oy I'm right 'ere!"_ came a little mumbled reply. I looked at Paul.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" Paul said pulling his head back inside.

_"Fellas, down here!"_ the little voice said again.

"That." I said simply.

_"lads come on!" _It shouted, though not much louder. Paul and I started ripping the room apart trying to find the source of the voice. We looked through everything, the drapes, drawers, under the sofa cushions, and found nothing. As we sat down on the floor in defeat, John entered.

"what is taking you so bloody long?!" He asked. he looked around the room. "Did you decide to redecorate?" He asked.

"We can't find Ringo, John!" Paul said out of breath.

"did you think he was hiding under the sofa cushions or something?" John looked down at the ground where piles of junk were strewn about. when suddenly he saw the hole laying there. He bent down and picked it up.

"A lot of good this thing did us." he said exasperated. "I'm chucking it." he went to the window and cocked his arm back.

_"No John! No!" _The voice said.

"What the.." John looked back at the hole. Paul and I walked over to him.

"What Johnny?" Paul said. I looked at the hole with a gasp. I saw the blue eyes I had seen before looking back at me.

_" 'Ello boys"_ Ringo's little hand waived sheepishly up at me.

"But wha... How?..." Paul stuttered. Ringo was inside the hole looking back out at us like he was looking through a window.

"I guess it really was a hole."


	9. Chapter 9

I flipped on a light so we could sort everything out in the fast growing darkness. We all crowded around looking at the Ringo's tiny head peering out of the hole.

"Are you ok Ringo?" John asked.

"Well except for being stuck in a HOLE!" Ringo said exasperated.

"Well that's what you get for being a shorty!" John joked around with a chuckle. He caught my glare and quickly shut up. Paul looked utterly confused.

"but.. I mean how?..." Paul stuttered. I had to admit this was weird almost to the point of frightening.

"I don't know what happened. One minute I was rushing in to help, and the next i was being swallowed by this HOLE!" Ringo shouted.

With each passing moment my head filled with more questions. What was going on? things like this weren't supposed to happen in the real world!

Paul looked around the room from the fish to the hole with Ringo's little face. "I just don't understand 'ow this happened!"

"look.." I started. " he is in there now, how he got in doesn't matter. What we need to know is how to get 'im out."

Suddenly I heard a loud crash from outside. "Not again!" Ringo shouted.

Someone was coming, we began scrambling around. Paul was trying to throw everything back into place, but only making it worse. John ran up and grabbed the hole. "Sorry Rings." He said as he stuffed it into his pocket. as a last thought i jumped the coffee table and hit the light plunging the room intto darkness. We started for the door but before we could move it opened.

"YOU!" John shouted. It was the dark-haired man from the house, but he was now dressed in billowing robes. he had a malicious grin that sent chills down my spine. he walked in blending in with the shadows.

"Well if it isn't the fab four." he said with his cool voice as he slipped in the door. i feel John next to me tense, bracing for a fight, and Paul's face was one of fury as the man stepped closer.

"but it seems you are short one." he stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Where is the poor lad I wonder?" the way he spoke made me think he knew about Ringo's whereabouts. was he the one who had done this to Ringo? he walked up to Paul and glared in disgust at his hair.

"maybe he is better off away from all you long haired weirdos." he cackled. i grabbed John as he lunged for the man, and collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"temper, temper my young man. we don't want it to get messy, do we?" he flashed his evil grin and crossed the room. as I helped John up his eyes spoke pure hatred for this villain. I followed John gaze to where the man was standing. he was looking up at the wall.

"of course, why didn't I see that before!" he face tightened and he glared at me. "Hand it over boy!" He yelled. "If you don't want more trouble!" I stood still and silent.

"I know you have it!" he shouted his eyes growing wide. he pulled what seemed to be a wand from his robes. John's face turned from angry to a smirk.

"you're raving mad!" he laughed.

"am I?" he said and suddenly he whipped around and pointed it at the pile of junk Paul had accumulated, and with a shout the room was on fire. I leaped back in surprize, only to knock into Paul.

out of the corner of my eye I could see john had grabbed a lamp off the floor, he nodded to me ready to attack.

"well?" the man said. "you see my power now!" he brought the wand to rest at my forehead. "if value your life you will hand it over." he said through gritted teeth.

"Never!" I said.

"well" he said straightening. "Perchance you would think differently if we brought your friend into the subject!" he said waving his hands menacingly.

"No!" I yelled going for the man blinded by rage. the man leaped at me easing his wand. as on que John brought the lamp down upon his head. with a crash the man collapsed to the ground. john stood there holding the remains of the lamp.

"Come on!" Paul shouted, pulling me up off the floor. I stood and looked at the man.

"He's not worth spitting on." John mumbled.

I rubbed the back off my head where he had hit me. "thanks, John."

"thanks?" he laughed. "we fight off a mad man and you say thanks?"

"um I hate to interupt." Paul said. "but the house is kinda on fire!"

"good point, quick we better get out before someone else shows up." John agreed looking at the flames.

"Just one last thing." I ran over to the fish plaque and ripped it off the wall.

"What are you doing son?" John asked. I ran to the window and chucked it out into the sea.

"Making it harder for him to find it! Come on!" the man was starting to come to. We made a mad dash down the stairs. I was sweating in the intense heat. Paul began to cough. I ran to the door and tried to turn the knob. it wouldn't open.

"Johnny, what did you do to the door?!" I shouted struggling to open it.

"forget the door." John said and smashed his elbow through the window instead. Paul and I hurried out after him. i heard sirens in the distance.

"uh oh." john said "the coppers are coming." we followed john to the car.

"get it moving paul." john said as he slammed the car door. Paul started to move out onto the street.

"no." John said.

"no? I thought you wanted to get out of here?" Paul said slamming on the brakes.

I understood what John was imploring.

"if we go that way we'll get cut off by the cops." I explained.

"ok. what do you want me to do then?" Paul asked.

John had a grin on his face. "cut off that way." he said pointing into the forest.

I frowned at John. "there's no road, you stupid git."

"aye" he said pointing. "they can't follow us then, can they?"

Paul shared John's grin. "into the forest it is then!" Paul said turning off the road. I turned to look back at the house as flames started licking out of the windows, just happy to get anywhere away from there.


	10. Chapter 10

I was beginning to feel nauseous as we bumped over rocks and trees, forging a road into the forest.

"do you think we can stop now?" I asked paul. we must have gone five miles by now.

"you aren't enjoying our safari, Georgie?" John said looking at me with a grin. I ignored him waiting for Paul to answer.

"sure," Paul said. "I think we've gone far enough." he pulled the car to a stop and cut the engine. suddenly I realized how dark it had gotten. I looked out the window barely able to make out the trees around us. I shivered trying not to think of what was out there, when I heard a muffled voice. I turned back to John.

"oy!" he said jumping and started digging in his pocket.

"it took you long enough!" Ringo shouted when John finally pulled the hole out.

"well no need to thank us for saving your life." John said crossing his arms. Ringo looked at me, gratitude in his eyes.

"we have more pressing matters at hand right now." Paul said.

"like getting him out of that hole before maniac wizard man finds us!" I said.

"yeah boy, the mad git was very interested in you." John pointed out.

"well, we don't even know that he made it out." Paul said.

"who cares Paul! he's after the hole and whoever is in it apparently!" I said with a look at rings.

"not to mention he attacked george!" John shouted.

"I'm just saying." Paul said with a wave of his hands.

"anyway." Ringo said drawing the attention back to his situation. "do we know how to get me out yet?"

"unm well..." I hadn't the slightest idea. "is there anything in there that might get you out?" I asked hoping there was something.

"no just more holes." he said looking around.

"hey I have an idea!" John said. I watched as he started untying one of his shoelaces. I looked at Paul sharing a look of confusion.

"what are you doing Johnny?" Paul asked still confused.

"just watch." John instructed. "George hold the hole."

I picked it up and held it out. "no not like that! horizontally!" John said.

"oh." I said quickly changing it. when John had gotten his shoelace off he started lowering into the hole like a rope.

"you can do that?!" Paul asked. "put stuff in there?" his eyes were wide.

John nodded. "ok Ringo grab on to it and we'll pull you out."

"aye Johnny!" Ringo shouted out. John carefully started pulling it out. I had to steady my hands as he pulled out a minute Ringo

clutching on to the shoelace.

"he's still little." Paul pointed out.

"umm well at least your out." I said trying to cheer him up.

"yeah. thanks John." Ringo said. "do we still have that food we got earlier?"

"you're no bigger than one of your drumsticks, and all you can think of is food?" John asked shaking his finger then he turned and looked at me. "Go get the food Georgie, I'm hungry too." john instructed.

"well you're one to talk." Paul chided with a chuckle.

"just get it out o' the back. Please?" john batted his eyes. Paul laughed, and opened his door.

"come on George." he said as he climbed out. "just don't eat Ringo while we're gone." I joked.

"yum, I think a little beatle would be very appetizing." John said with a cackle. I shook my head and climbed out of the car. Paul had opened the hatch and was digging through the bags.

"I had almost forgotten about the groceries." paul said. I leaned against the car and lit a cigarette.

"can you hand me your lighter? i can't see a thing." paul asked. I handed it over to him. it was still very dark. I tried to look up through the canopy at the moon, but the trees were so thick i couldn't see a thing. i was broken from my thoughts as i heard a twig snap.

I elbowed Paul in the side. "Paul was that you?"

"was what me?" He asked his arms full of snacks.

"nothing." i look around, scanning the undergrowth. I didn't see anything unusual, not that i cold see much in the first place. Paul slammed the trunk shut.

"you ready?" he asked.

"yeah." i said dropping my cigarette, and stomping it out. when i looked back up i saw a pair of eyes looking at me out of the bushes. I grabbed Paul's arm and shook it, causing him to drop some of the food.

"why are you so jittery, george? you made me drop the food!" he bent to pick it up.

"look! Over there!" I said in a whisper, should I scare it off. he turned his head, and looked at it. he stood up slowly.

"Let's get back in the car." he whispered. I carefully opened the door and climbed in. I tried to look back at it out the window, but it was gone.

"What took you lads so long?" john asked, to loud for my liking.

"there is something out there." I said through gritted teeth.

"It's probably nothing to be worried about." Ringo said as Paul handed him a chip.

"you being so small you probably should!" John laughed.

"John, don't mock the afflicted. he can't help it." Paul said with a chuckle. I tried to relax, and join in the laughter. but I didn't feel safe out here lost in the jungle with large animals lurking about.

I looked out the front, all of a sudden my eyes grew wide. "Fellas." I said pointing at it.

"what now?" John answered. **_SLAM!_** "AHH!" Paul jumped out of his seat. a huge blue creature with a large nose, looked down at us growling.

* * *

**Yay! thanks everyone, I will update soon! let me know if you can guess what the monster is. or if you have any ideas for the story!**

**_Celeste_**


End file.
